


The Other-Worldly Visitor

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Marvel Collection [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mutant Powers, Reader-Insert, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 17:44:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: You take care of the stranger on your planet-and he eagerly repays.





	The Other-Worldly Visitor

“Hey! HEY!”

You raced around the house, a distant figure quickly getting closer, running through the swamp hastily.

“RUN!” he yelled, a gaggle of aliens appearing behind him, skating along the surface of the swamp, teeth glinting against the green sunlight.

Your eyes widened, rushing back to your door and slamming it shut-before your conscience reared its head, urging you to let him in.

“HURRY UP!” you yelled, the door ajar as your heart pounded.

He glanced behind him, the aliens getting closer, one reaching out and almost grabbing his cloak.

Thor stopped suddenly, lifting his hammer and slamming it down, a burst of electricity spreading all around the swamp.

You watched in amazement as the aliens dropped, sizzling and smoking on the surface of the swamp. And a second later-the man dropped with them.

Thor felt a repeated pressure against his bicep, the soft graze of skin pricking goosebumps all over his body.

His eyelids were heavy-tired and exhausted from running and fighting for days on end. But he forced them open, the dimly lit room stuffy and damp.

“Whoa-don’t try to sit up”, he heard, turning his head to see you staring down at him.

“Where am I?” Thor asked, his voice hoarse, throat stinging, as was every other inch of his body.

“That doesn’t matter right now. You damn near killed yourself with that little stunt you pulled back there”, you chastized, cleaning the burn mark as best you could.

You inspected him, holding your hands over the bowl of water, glowing green for a second, before you soaked the rag again.

“I think you’re burnt all over-but…I can’t get this damn thing off”, you sighed, tugging at his armour, which didn’t move an inch.

Thor’s mind was still hazy, but he moved to sit up, despite all your protesting-leaning back, head against the wall.

“I’ll let you rest. Just-take your armour off. I’ll clean you up later”, you whispered, smiling softly and leaving Thor alone in the room, dazed and exhausted.

“This planet is…empty. But you-how did you come to be here? You are human, are you not?”

“Yes. Mutant-but human, yea. And…let’s just say an experiment gone wrong. Trying out my abilities, opened up a portal-ended up here”, you shrugged. “Haven’t quite figured out how to get back, but it’s not so bad”.

Thor wondered how he’d be in your situation. Alone-on an empty planet-with nothing and no-one to keep you company.

And yet, you were more than happy here-taking care of a complete stranger, trusting him without knowing more than a name.

“What about you? Space Pirate?” you asked teasingly, looking at the patch over his eye.

“Asgardian”.

The word meant nothing to you-but you figured he had to be royalty-the power and energy he had far more commanding than anything you’d seen.

You got up, walking to the open fire, a pot of stew boiling. Pouring two bowls, you carried them over, sitting on the tree-trunk and handing one to Thor.

“It’s…some sort of alien fish. I don’t really know-tastes good though”, you assured.

He took it gratefully, days of sleep and healing leaving him empty and weak.

Before he could dig in-a blue flame flew right over your head, your bowl clattering on the ground as you spotted an alien screeching ahead.

Thor held his hand out for Stormbreaker, but before he had a chance to act, you were already in the thick of it.

He watched as your body moved, bending back to dodge hits, floating around the alien and attacking it with little effort.

The alien took a swipe at your head, but you dropped into a perfect split, hands glowing green, before the chest of the alien burst.

Its carcass dropped to the ground-and you simply walked back, washing your hands and sitting back down-as though you were doing nothing more than shooing away a stray.

“How did you learn to be so flexible?” Thor asked after a beat.

“Yoga-and my best friend was a gymnast”, you shrugged. “Besides-being flexible is great for a lot of things”, you whispered seductively, smirking when Thor’s face turned a few shades of red.

A moment passed, before Thor put his bowl down, standing and holding his hand out.

You glanced up at him, eyebrow raised-waiting for him to speak.

“Well…perhaps you would care to demonstrate this flexibility?” he asked, grinning widely when you took his hand, leading him back inside, ready to show this Asgardian all the ways you could take him.


End file.
